Computer systems have become increasingly popular in modern society. Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, accept user input from a conventional input device, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse for operating the graphical user interface. The processing capabilities of computers have increased the efficiency and productivity of workers in a wide range of professions. Marketing staff, corporate executives, professionals and others use mobile computers to easily transport their data and work with computers out of the office or on travel.
The popularity of portable electronic devices allow users to work and play free of restrictive power cords and chargers for a limited period of time. As people work outside of their traditional office, they often find themselves using their notebook computers, cellular phones, digital assistants and tablet computers. Similarly, people enjoying themselves away from the home take advantage of portable music players, digital cameras, electronic game systems and the like while on travel or doing outdoors activities.
Rechargeable batteries are used for portable electronic devices, such as portable computing systems, video cameras, and mobile phones. While users attempt to operate with the freedom of mobile computing, there are still basically tethered to the power cable. The users must think about how much power is available for mobile use. This time period is limited to the type of battery and other factors.
To replace rechargeable batteries, a contactless power supply may be used in commercial aircraft. In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,745 to Kories describes a contactless power supply for a laptop computer with a seatback tray of a commercial aircraft. This patent is incorporated by reference. The power supply of Kories has several drawbacks. There is no active communication between the power supply and the seatback. Unwanted flux could be sent to metallic objects or cause other problems. Further, the system of Kories would most likely risk damage to current mobile device designs and does not allow for device independence for powering, because the power supply part must be part of the laptop computer. Thus, the system of Kories is undesirable, and has limited use, if any, for recent battery packs designs.
To recharge batteries, U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,433 to Rohde describes a universal inductive battery charger system having a charging coil and rechargeable battery pack. The system of Rohde has several drawbacks. There is no active communication between the inductive charger and the battery pack. Unwanted flux could be sent to metallic objects or cause other problems. Thus, the system Rohde is undesirable, and limited use, if any, use for recent battery packs designs.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an apparatus and method to support battery packs for an untethered environment for the new media technologies and productivity activities for mobile electronic devices.